Ultrasound studies as pertained to the eye are being conducted in three major fields: diagnostics, therapeutics and toxicity. In the diagnostic area, the method of ultrasonic absorption spectrometry, the feasibility of which has already been established by previous works, will be incorporated into the present B-scan system. Since the information intrinsically contained in an echo-signal is being deteriorated by the customary method of monochrome display in conventional B-scanners, new means will be introduced for the polychrome processing of these signals in accordance with their spectral intensity distribution. Scattering and diffusion phenomena of ultrasound in ocular and orbital tissues will be further investigated for the purpose of establishing their contribution to characteristic spectra of tissue. The ultimate goal of this particular study will be directed toward the differentiation of normal and disease states of tissue, not only by spectrum analysis but also by means of the evaluation of specular selectivity of scattered signals. Toxic and therapeutic effects of ultrasound will be further evaluated, particularly in higher frequencies ranging from 7 to 50 MHz, as required.